the forgoten one
by generatorlaiba
Summary: Rex again forgot about his past and there is nothing he can remmember . when providence and pack come after Rex and he could not trust any one he found a friend... PLEASE READ AND COMMENT my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

please like my stories


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC BE NICE AND REVIEW IT 

* * *

**_REX POV  
_**

_ When i woke up i was in a middle of a forest there was no one to be seen i sat up and i tried to remmember what happened but i could not figure it out ame near me i didnt remmember anything . after a minute i saw big planes landing near me they looked quite big i became a little scared i rose up from where i was sitting the plane landed near me out of the plane came some men dressed in white and had guns in there hands they came near me one of the soilder took me by my filthy jacket he stared at me and told me _

_ ' Rex you have to with us white knight is very angry '_

_i stared at they seemed to know me but i could not trust them i pushed the soilder and i started running fast i heard them after me they were following me i didnt stop and ran away when i was still running my legs began to change i saw my legs turned into a machine it was like a motor car it took me far away when i reached a house i went in it it was not that big it was in a bad condition i thought no one lived here i lied down on a torn bed _

_after some time when i woke up i found a boy standing in front of me he was straring at me i at once sat down and asked him who he was he said _

_ ' i live here who you suppose to be ' i looked at him and told him what happened he listned it carefully when i was done he told me that ' providence is after you maybe you were a criminal and they are after you dont let them get you they are pretty dangerous dont let them get well you can stay here with me i wont mind it ill be good if i have company i thanked him for his kindness_

**_six pov_**

_I WAS WORRIED ABOUT REX I heard what the providence told me it was clear that rex had lost his memmory again i became worried i should have keep my on him he ran away from the providence and now he dont remmember anything i went to doc hliday she was tracking rex she told me where he was i got ready along with some providence agent to get him i was really worried and i needed to find him...  
_

* * *

**_soo the first chapter ends here sorry its short i have plenty of mistakes and i am not good in writing but still i tried  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

hey every one its been to long that i upload the next chapter i know my stories are not good i have just began to write stories please review it . i had a review but it was in an other language i am sorry i only know english and urdu language .

i dont own any thing

* * *

_**six pov**_

_soon we all were in jet white knight had told me to bring him what ever it takes. i was thinking about this when we reached the place where holiday had told us that he was. i jumped off the jet it was a house not in a good condition. i ordered my men to not come after me I told them to go back to providence. i opened the door i looked around in a room i saw rex and another evo was sitting he had the purple skin with spikes on his body .I heard them talk_

_"so you don't remember anything except your name" said the evo_

_' yes , dean I don't know who were those people in white cloth they seemed to know me but I could not trust them.' said rex  
_

_I didn't wait for long i just stepped in the room they both gasped as they saw me coming. _

_'what hey stay away get out of here' dean said as he made his spikes big. _

_' who are you '? rex said trying to get away from me ._

_' dont worry iam a friend rex do you really not remember me ? ' i said trying him to belive me ._

_i was just talking to them when in my earphone i heard white knight saying._

_' i am sending solders in '_

_before i could stop him providence agents covered the area i tried to convince rex that we are his friend but he didn't listen his hand formed his bfs i could noticed that rex was shocked he knocked all providence agent down i didn't wanted to harm him but i needed him to take him to providence rex was also was trying not to hARm me but Dean attacked me . i ducked from his spiny hand he throw me back i could have deafet him at that point but still i didn't attacked him . i didn't wanted rex to get scared ._

_rex and dean ran away from the house i tried to follow them but could not find him_

**_ rex pov_**

_who were those people . i am tired of them who were they i was thinking theses things when dean suddenly spoke._

_' oh my god look at that red spot '_

_i also noticed it was a red big spot or something from the spot came out a wolf like ma n a diamond evo and a man who had long hairs . i just stared at them but they attacked me at once the wolf man gave me a hard push i fell down by my stomach i tried to stand up but i was so exuasted . the long haired man came close to me._

_' at last rex you wont get away this time ' _

_' what? you know me to every one seems to know me excet myslef . who are you and what you want ? i asked the strange looking man_

_' you dont remmember me ? i thnk you have lost your memory again_


	4. authors note

authors note : HEY guys i hope you all are enjoying it . I want to thank Yellowangela she helped me alot **. Sorry for i can not upload next chapter i am going out of the country . I will soon be back .**


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you are enjoying .

DemiAddict Yes I am Pakistani ...

* * *

' You seem to know me . 'I said trying to get away from HIM .  
' Rex I am your friend Van kliese . ' he said .  
He placed his arm on my shoulder . I did not feel comfortable I throwed his arm away .  
' DO you think I am mad you attacked me at once you saw me like I am your enemy who you are fooling mister ' I screamed at him .  
' not this way then the other way. Biowolf take him down . '  
' yes master' biowolf said .  
At that moment I saw my friend Dean on the floor he was un conscious . I knew they were not the good guys . I was ready to run when the same green man came in his jet . He stepped out from it and jumped between me and Van kliese .  
' Stay away from him Van kliese'  
' Why don't you ,mind your own buisness . Go away from here it is better for you and providence.'  
I thought that he would step back because I did not even trusted him . why would he fight for me . But to my surprise he began to fight them . I also joined him . We both fought them . They were very strong soon the providence agent came in fighting . Try shot fire at them , At last after a long battle we deafeted them . I rushed to Dean so I could check if he is okay . The green agent said to me .  
' You okay Rex ? take him to the jet Holiday will take care of him '  
' Hey IO don't need any body's help leave me alone '  
'Rex I am six don't you remember me . its okay I'm your friend come back to providence . You will be safe there with your friend'  
' I said I don't need your help ' i cried trying to make him go away.  
' But I want to help you come along we got a long way to go ' He said turning to the jet I followed him in silence . Maybe he is my friend or why would he help me.  
We soon came to a base of providence Six led me to a room . He told me it was mine I asked him about Dean he said he will be alright then he left .  
CHAPTER 5  
At last I was alone for some time I sat on the bed it was cozy and warm . I was very tired from fighting so I lied down on the bed . Soon I slept .  
Holidays pov  
Six already had told me about Rex situation . I checked his friend who was badly injured . He soon woke up . He was surprised to see where he was .  
' Where I am ? who are you and where is Rex ? he asked.  
' Dont worry he is fine he is resting . Are you feeling better ? I said as I helped him getting off the bed.  
' Take me to him .'  
'OK' I said irritated .  
We both went towards Rex room I opened the door Rex was sleeping . I smiled at how peacefully he was sleeping.  
' Rex Rex wake up ' he said trying to pulling him of the bed.  
Rex soon got up he looked around as soon he saw his friend he smiled broadly.  
' I am so glad that you are okay God i was so worried .'  
' I am fine but hey, how you trusted these guys I thought we were running from them ' Dean said as he looked at me . I did not want to make them un comfortable so i left the room .

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it . please review


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the last chapter ...**

* * *

Rex pov  
I told him that the providence is actually my home . First he did not belive me but later when I said that they they care about me . He agreed with me . Later we both went outside to explore the new place where we were . I was excited beacuse Dean had told me that they have weapens and awsome rooms and stuff . But before we could go further more Six and the same doctor blocked our way .  
' Rex I wanted to give you some thing ' Six said while he handed me over a note book .  
' What is this ? ' I said un patiently .  
' This is your journel it was a present from me you have written it about your seelf and other stuff . Its your journel. Six said.  
I took the book from him .I was delighted that there was something that linked me with my past.  
I then went to my room with Dean and we both started to read it.  
( I wont go on detailing of the journel Rex wrote about his life in it about some events and of all the people he know )  
After we both finished it Dean told me he would like to see this girl name Circe .  
'Shut up , I dont know who she is .' I said to him . Who is this girl Circe and if she is with Vankliese how do i like her ' strange' I Thought.  
Then we both went outside I really wished Six have not found us when we were getting out of the providence.  
' Where are you going Rex I told you not to go outside ' He said.  
' We are going in the city for some time we will be back in a hour ' I said.  
' Then I will go with you you wont go alone '  
What I thought to my self but I knew there was no use for arguing so , he just came with us .  
Soon we were in the city we could not decide where to go but we finally agreed to go to a pizza resturant . According to my journel I love pizza . We were just outside the resturant when I noticed same red portal opening in front of us Six took out his big swords . I made my big metal hands and Dean also took the position to fight . We all began to fight him .I noticed a girl behind them she had black hiars its egdes were coloured with red colour . She looked fimiliar to me .  
Six pov  
I dont remmember much of the fight . I tried to attack Van kliese but every time I tried Bio wolf or breach blocked my way . Van kliese was fighting Rex . I knew Rex was in danger I tried to get to him but Bio wolf knocked me down.  
I opened my eyes slowly . I was inm a room I was sure it was providence . Holiday was checking me i sat up and at once asked her what happen .  
' Van kliese took him . Tracking system says he is in abyssys we had send a jet two hours ago but no news had came . Iam worried about him ' she said.  
' Dont worry I will get him ' I said while standing on my feet . She told me that she will come with me. I nodded and we both got ready to find Rex . Dean also came with us he was Rex good friend .

We finally reached Abysses . We three took of the plane I ordered my men to go from the front so Van kliese attention will go on them and we will sneak from behind. I took the lead Holiday and Dean both followed me . We made in to the castle I heard firing noises . We searched the whole castle without getting noticed . We soon found Rex he was in a machine type thing . Bio wolf and Van kliese were only there .  
' I think it is amnesia machine . He is again trying to erase Rex memory . We have to stop him .' Holiday said .  
Dean gasped as he hear this . I steeped out of the hiding place . Both e.v.o stared me . Van kliese ordered Bio wolf and he attacked me . I was just going to hit him Dean blocked me . I under stood that he wanted to deafet BIO wolf so I STEPPED TOWARDS Van kliese . While i battled Van klise . Holiday tried to stop the machine . I suddenly noticed a big smile on her face when she was shutting the machine off . I thought she was shutting me but to my surprised the machine got started . Van klierse was also surprised but he did not get his mind off the fight .  
' Holiday what are you up to ? Stop the machine . I screamed at her but she did not took any notice and continued what she was doing .  
I was just going to get deafeted from van kliese when I noticed big metal hands covering Van kliese HANDS KICKED VAN KLIESE HARD . I saw Rex standing with his big metal hands .  
' I reversed the machine . It gave Rex his memory back ' holiday told me as i saw Dean coming in our direction .  
'So now you remember every thing ' Dean said while hugging Rex .  
' yup , Now the only thing is to do is kick Van kliese butt . Rex said as he turned to the direction of Van kliese but he was gone Breach had saved him .  
' Why why this always happen I really wanted to kick his butt' Rex said sadly.  
We all then make our way to the jet . But Dean did not come with us he told us that he will stay in his old house . First Rex tried to convince him to stay . But later he left.  
' Doc if my memory came back why can't i remember my family . he said as we sat on our seat .  
Rex the machine had limit . The machine could erase seven-year memory so it could give seven-year memory '.  
' OH , well forget this but Six you got to tell me when is Bobo is coming back from his vacation .' he said as he changed the topic .  
'He will soon come back . But what really had happened to you how you lost your memory ?' I said as we flew back to providence .  
' actually when I ran away from providence. I got in to the forest my nanite were not in control . then every thing went blank and when I woke up I could not remember any thing ' He explained to us.  
' Well next time you will think before leaving the providence ' Holiday said smiling.  
' Yes , but now you are going to have a big lecture from white knight ' I said to him.  
Rex did not look happy as I said it . ' OH NO ' He sadly said.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed . the ending was not good sorry about this .


End file.
